Looney Tunes and Sonic the Hedgehog: A Collision of Two Worlds
Looney Tunes and Sonic the Hedgehog: A Collision of Two Worlds is an American action-adventure-comedy animated crossover special between The New Looney Tunes Show and Sonic the Hedgehog, produced by Amblin Television in association with Sega of America and Warner Bros. Animation. The special will premiere on WB Kids in 2020. Plot After another wrong turn in Albuquerque, the Looney Tunes find themselves in big trouble as they arrive at a new place named Mobius, since evil scientist Dr. Eggman and his minions are planning their next scheme to take over the world. Fortunely. Bugs and his friends receive the unexpected help from a resistance team who fights agains Eggman's tyranny: the Freedom Fighters, leaded by Sonic the Hedgehog, "the fastest thing alive". As a result, the two must team up to defeat Eggman's Army, who recieved the help from the Looney Tunes villains, but it will be also a difficult task to Sonic and his friends to handle the Looney Tunes' zaniness, specially from the Warners. Voice cast ''Looney Tunes'' *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird and Henery Hawk *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales and Marvin the Martian *Billy West as Elmer Fudd *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Pepé Le Pew and Barnyard Dawg *Jeff Bennett (credited as Jeff Glen Bennett) as Foghorn Leghorn *Frank Welker as the Road Runner and Hector the Bulldog *Dee Bradley Baker as Squeaks the Squirrel *Jim Cummings as the Tasmanian Devil and Gossamer *Rob Paulsen as Mac Gopher *Jess Harnell as Tosh Gopher *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny *Grey DeLisle (credited as Grey Griffin) as Tina Russo Duck and Petunia Pig *Tress MacNeille as Penelope Pussycat, Granny and Witch Hazel ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny *Jeff Bergman as Plucky Duck *Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon *Billy West as Hamton Pig *Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo, Furrball Pussycat, Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper *Candi Milo as Sweetie Bird *Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume and Li'l Sneezer *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max *Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil *Rob Paulsen as Arnold the Pitbull ''Animaniacs'' *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Pinky *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner and Hello Nurse *Maurice LaMarche as the Brain and Squit *Frank Welker as Thaddeus J. Plotz, Ralph the Guard and Runt the Dog *Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel *Tara Strong as Skippy Squirrel * as Rita the Cat *Jeff Bennett (credited as Jeff Glen Bennett) as Bobby and Baloney the Dinosaur *Dee Bradley Baker as Pesto * as Mr. Director * as Francis 'Pip' Pumphandle ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *Rob Paulsen as Sonic the Hedgehog, Antoine D'Coolette and Rotor the Walrus * (credited as E.G. Daily) as Miles "Tails" Prower and Bunnie Rabbot *Jess Harnell as Knuckles the Echidna and Grounder *Grey DeLisle (credited as Grey Griffin) as Amy Rose and Blaze the Cat *Kath Soucie as Princess Sally Acorn, Nicole the Holo-Lynx, Sticks the Badger and Vanilla the Rabbit *Tara Strong as Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Mina Mongoose and Honey the Cat *Maurice LaMarche as Prof. Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog * as Shadow the Hedgehog *Cree Summer as Rouge the Bat, Marine the Raccoon and Lupe the Wolf * as Silver the Hedgehog *Jim Cummings as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and Scratch *Charlie Adler as Dr. Julian Snively, Orbot and Cubot *Frank Welker as Coconuts *Corey Burton as Metal Sonic Transcript Credits * Writers: Tom Ruegger, Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone, Paul Rugg, Sherri Stoner and Randy Rogel * Storyboard Artists: Curt Walstead, Stephen DeStephano, Vincent Waller and Keith Tucker * Director: Neal Sternecky Quotes *'Bugs:' (reading) "Welcome to Mobotropolis, Mobius"? This isn't certainly Pismo Beach. *'Daffy:' Face it, rabbit. We're lost. *'Bugs:' Maybe we could go to the city and ask for information. ---- *'Wakko:' (pushing Mina with Yakko and Dot) Amateur time's over. Now you'll see how real artists sing. Shall we? *'Random Announcer:' Ladies and gentlemen, Yakko's World sang by Yakko Warner. *'Yakko:' (singing) United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru, Grenada, Dominica, then Argentina, St. Vincent and the Grenadines too. *'Mina:' (angrily) Hey, that's my concert! *'Wakko:' Oh. Warners' concert next door! *'Mina:' Oh, thank you. (she goes away, but then she changes into a "Sucker" lollipop) Wait a minute... (it shows all of her fans moved to the Warners' concert) *'Random Announcer:' Now it's The Monkey Song, guest starring Dr. Otto Scratchansniff. *'Dr. Scratchansniff:' (singing) One Monday mornin', I got up late and there were these monkeys outside the gate. The guard tried to stop them but he had no luck. The monkeys got free and they run amok. *'Mina:' (coming in) What the... *'Yakko:' Face it, Mongoose. Fans like our music. *'Dot:' (gets an idea) Hey, I have an idea. How'd you like to sing The Anvil Song with us? *'Mina:' What is The Anvil Song? *'Yakko:' We'll show you (singing) An anvil's black and shiny... *'Dot:' (singing) It's very heavy, too... *'Wakko:' (singing) So watch out, my singing friend... *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot:' Or one will fall on you! (an anvil falls on Mina) ---- *'Sonic:' Please cut the baloney! *'Baloney:' You're a monster! (runs crying) *'Dot:' You monster! You upsetted an obvious Barney parody! *'Baloney:' Everyone's a monster! (runs crying again) ---- *'Eggman:' I brought these idiots to this dimension?! *'Marvin:' An idiot? You have made me very angry! Very angry indeed! *'Eggman: '''I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about those ''Looney Tunes. *'Marvin:' Oh. Trivia *This is the third Looney Tunes crossover with a non-Warner Bros. property. *This special celebrates the 80th anniversary of Bugs Bunny and the 30th anniversary of Tiny Toon Adventures. *The Sonic the Hedgehog characters are featured in their Tom Ruegger redesigns. *Due to Sega's ownership the studio, the animation for the special is completely handled by Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment). *There is a mix of the New Adventures and SatAM voice actors in it. **Rob Paulsen, Kath Soucie, Jim Cummings and Charlie Adler reprise their roles as Antoine, Princess Sally, Nicole, Dr. Eggman and Snively from SatAM, respectively, in addition to recieving new voice roles. **Paulsen also voices Sonic and Rotor, Soucie also voices Sticks and Vanilla, Cummings also voices Scratch (reprising his role from the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog pilot) and Adler also voices Orbot and Cubot in the special, besides reprising their Looney Tunes roles. **Due to Bradley Pierce being a child when SatAM was produced and due to the death of Christine Cavanaugh in 2014, Elizabeth Daily voices both Tails and Bunnie, resulting of he latter case being the second character originally voiced by Cavanaugh to be voiced by Daily. The first character was Babe in the 1998 film Babe: Pig in the City. ***As a result, the special retains the tradition of Tails being voiced by a female voice actor. Before that, Tails was voiced by Lainie Frasier in the English dub of the 199 OVA, by Amy Pallant, English dub of Sonic X and the video games between 2005 and 2010, by Kate Higgins between 2010 and 2013 and Colleen Villard since 2014. **Due to the death of William Windom in 2012, Maurice LaMarche voices Prof. Chuck in the special, reprising his role from Sonic Undergound. *E-123 Omega, the Chaotix and the Suppression Squad don't appear in the special, being only mentioned. *It's revealed that Lola and Amy's full names are Louise Ann Bunny and Amelia Earhart Rose, respectively. Category:Crossovers Category:The New Looney Tunes Show